


Within Enemy Territory

by FoxyTurttle



Series: Warm plating: Unresolved tension [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Faceplates, Just thought I'd share this idiocy, M/M, Silly, Snare Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyTurttle/pseuds/FoxyTurttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can go so far with angsty/sad fics before you need something lighter.<br/>Snare is alive and aboard the Wrecker's ship. Nothing fancy. Seriously, nothing fancy: just a weird idea that came to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within Enemy Territory

**Author's Note:**

> There's no rhyme or reason to this. Apart from me needing to write something lighter and wanting to poke at Snare's beautiful design.

"Why are your eyes green?"

"Uh?"

It wasn't just the unknown word that took him off guard, but the open way the human had approached him. Most organics cowered in fear in front of their race, more so if you were a Decepticon. This one stood tall and asked him a direct question.

"Your peepers?" Verity tried to clarify. "You know, what you use to see. Why are they green? Aren't Decepticons supposed to have them red?"

Oh, optics. Yeah, that made more sense to Snare now. "Red is standard after the Decepticon branding, yes", he said simply. "I've had filters put up because of my stay in the Skomiloch Territories. Gas clouds, they changed the colour spectrum." There nice and concise, should be enough.

"Don't that make you see things differently here?" Or not. Not even an ounce of fear. Snare was loath to admit but he was impressed.

"No, these filters are compatible with this colour spectrum as well." He lightly passed his digits under his optics. "Totally forgot I had them, to tell the truth", he muttered more to himself then for her.

"You should keep them that way", she piped up again. "The colour is gorgeous."

"You didn't just compliment a 'Con on his optics", a voice deadpanned. Snare whirled around, ready to grab...air. He keeps forgetting he was disarmed upon boarding the ship. His air grabbing was rewarded by a quirked optic ridge by the veteran of the ship, who then turned to the human. "What's next? Steel roses?"

"I can't believe you guys actually got roses", she muttered. "Hey, I'm just saying the truth. It's not an usual color from what I gathered. Besides, what's wrong with being friendly with someone who's helped us defeat Overlord?"

Because that was how he got in this ship in the first place. After Stalker's shot had rendered him unconscious, he'd woken up in a remote corner of the torture chamber with a splitting headache...and a full-view on Overlord's flaming exoskeleton.

Nightmare fuel for the rest of his life.

Decepticons had all fled, leaving him alone, injured and dazed. He must have looked pretty damn pitiful. That was probably why Impactor hauled him up over his shoulder and took him aboard the Wreckers' ship. No questions asked, no offers. Just... mech-handled him to their medbay.

So now he was on an Autobot ship, surrounded by a distrustful crew and under constant surveillance by the old-timer. Perfect for an injured Decepticon who liked to be left alone. At least the human turned out okay... 

"How 'bout the faceplate?", she gestured to her own face. "Are you one of those that don't have a mouth?"

If a little too nosey for his tastes.

"Hum... No, no, I have one. And a full face", he quickly added. He was starting to have enough of her questions.

"Having a mouth doesn't entitle a face?"

He turned to the veteran - Kup, if he wasn't mistaking - who just shrugged. "No, kid. Some got mouths under their plate to ingest Energon, but not necessarily an actual face like I or Springer do."

"But you do", she turned her attention back to the Predator. Why was she so _interested?_ "Can I see it?"

"Hum..." 

"What? Got some horrifying scar or something?" 

No, he didn't. He just... he just taken the habit of wearing the faceplate. He'd first put it to protect his systems from the Skomilochian gases, but he learned afterwards how useful masking your expressions were. Especially for someone as aloof as him. It seemed almost intimate to take it off now. He'd only put it down for Stalker at the time, and that was before they estranged themselves. The tortionnist had seen nearly none of his face during the Garrus-9 hell. 

She was looking up at him expectantly. In the corner of his optic, the old timer was nonchantly leaning against the wall. Snare wasn't duped. He was just as curious. Refusing might raise suspicions over a matter that was actually pretty trivial. 

He steeled himself: "Okay." 

Reaching up for it, he unclasped his faceplate and beared his spark for anyone to see. Well, not really. But it sure felt like it. 

Especially when under such scrutiny. 

Two pairs of optics - eyes? -studying him. Fun. 

"-on't think it's such a good idea to bring him with you, he's a Deceptic- Hum, are we interrupting something?" In came the A-listers: Springer, Perceptor and Ultra Magnus. 

And Impactor. 

He made optic contact with him. 

_On his back, in the cell._

Yep, still having those. Getting off them when Stalker was rutting him was not enough, now he needed them each time he faced the Wrecker. Or not. Actually, he really thought he'd need more to keep his composure around him. But clearly no one was asking for his opinion here, so why bother? 

He casted his optics down before he gave anything away. Scratch that. With his faceplate off he's lucky not to be broadbasting in neon: "I got unresolved tension with this one". 

"No, we were just checking what he was hiding under that mask of his", Verity piped up again. For once a source of relief to the Decepticon. "The solemn moment was me trying to figure out something, but I think I need your guys' help." 

"Oh?", Perceptor asked. Snare thought he saw a flash of something in his optic. If he had to issue a guess, he'd call it scientific curiosity. The Predator safely assumed that that Verity human must be a source of new knowledge to the sniper. And he enjoyed it. 

"Yeah", she pointed up to Snare. "So tell me: is he cute or what?" 

The A-listers, the human, the old timer (and he swore the two grunts that had survived peeked in behind) all focused on him at once. Too late. The faceplate was back on before anyone could blink. He'd be damned if he let himself playing their games. 

"Didn't know 'cons played coy", the old timer muttered. He was smirking and Snare was damn sure he knew he was blushing profusely under his mask. 

He hoped they wouldn't ask him to remove it again. 

"Does that answer my question?", he heard the organic say smugly. What was _up_ with that organic? 

"If you find incompatibility issues tonight, don't come cryin' to me", the veteran declared. 

Oh, for the love of- He looked up at the rest of the crew for some kind of help. They just watched the exchange with a diverse palette of emotions, going from mildly amused in Springer's case to indifferent with Perceptor finishing on disapproving with Ultra Magnus (though even on the Decepticon side was it common knowledge that that was his default setting). The grunts were laughing, the human and the old mech were going on with their verbal sparring and Impactor... 

Impactor was staring. 

Right at his face, as if trying to bore a hole to get to the other side. A strange intensity in the optic. 

_Roaming his hands on that chassis, down and down he went. Not enough. Masks down. Burning lips trailing the same path. Scolding plating the further he goes. He reaches his destination and starts mouthing-_

Snare shuddered. That wasn't a memory feed. That was a shameful, _dirty_ little fantasy. One he swore the Wrecker had caught on to. That smirk told him so. 

He really was in deep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also I crave more Verity/Kup interactions. Those two are hilarious and the world needs more. 
> 
> I'd like to take the time to point out that, again, this is done purely on a whim. Call it AU to my own AU because I don't think that's how Snare survives or how it'd go down. Come on, it's LSotW, we need dark, grim and sad or it's not IC. Already started my own take on a "What if..." story. Hopefully it won't be too bad.


End file.
